Sugary Sweet
by Bonus.Ninja
Summary: There are many ways people meet, like a bump in a store, sitting alone at a bar, chess club. Fine just so happens to meet Shade by spilling ice-cream on his face.
1. Chapter 1

**Next Story! Or another one in the least. I think this will turn out great. If you do plan on reading this, then YAY but I can't promise I will update regularly, dealing with my other story, and school work. **

**I also couldn't let this idea go to waste, so here I am ^-^**

* * *

><p>Fine's POV<p>

How I love summer. It was the greatest season of seasons. Summer brings a lot of things, like no school, sweets, swimming, and exotic foods. If you don't like summer, then there MUST be something wrong with you. Well, to me at least.

"Hey Rein, I'm going to Frank's Frozen Palace for some Ice Cream, want any?" Rein, my twin sister, looked at me like I was a idiot. What? I asked her a simple question.

"You know I can't have that stuff! I'm currently trying to lose weight, so I can capture Bright's attention!" She droned on, about how her and Bright were meant to be together. If you didn't quite catch before, Rein's my twin sister, but were polar opposites. Shes the girly-girl, while I'm for more boyish taste. Like sports, eating unhealthy foods, wrestling. Ah, so good. So me and Rein are more like Fraternal twins. Heck, we don't even have the same hair color. Mine's pinkish-red, while hers is blue. Yet, people still get us mixed up sometimes.

Anyway, back to the current situation.

"Yeah, Yeah, I've heard about that like two seconds ago, I'll be back in 15 minutes, don't burn the house down." I waved at her and walked out the door. Like she would burn the house down, more like I would.

Taking a right, I knew exactly where to go. I knew where this place, like it was my belly button on my stomach. Food, was my top priority, more then school, sports, sleeping, EVEN REIN SOMETIMES. It was practically my only friend, excluding Milky and Altezza of course. I looked around at the bustling street. Ah, so theres a new movie coming out, and a business trying to get more customers by advertising, a guy trying to say the "The world is ending!" and a bunch of people trying to get to their destinations.

Your correct, if you guessed I lived in a city. Rein, and I live in a three bedroom apartment in Wallington. Which is a big city of course. Our parents are people who like to make the most of their marriage, by vacationing with out their children. So it's mostly just Rein and I.

By now, I was crossing the street, then going through Walling Park. This city, wasn't really creative with names. I can not wait, for the sweet taste of ice cream, to coat my tongue and fill my belly. I've been waiting for this moment since I woken up, about a hour ago. When I woke up, I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and put it in low pigtails, changed into a red tank top and dark blue shorts with red sandals, and ate breakfast. All in a hour. Now I was hungry for the dessert that I desired.

I was practically running now. Passing the couples that were strolling through the park, the little kids that were playing with their kites, a boy who was sleeping on a park bench, and the magnificent fountain that stood proudly in the middle of the park. When I stood out front of the ice cream palace, I was super excited! So excited in fact, that I burst through the doors and screamed "YEAH!".

Everybody in there stared at me like I was a idiot. Maybe I am, but I sure don't give a crap what I am. I JUST WANT MY ICE CREAM. Having a slight skip to my step, I went over to the middle-aged man who was perched behind the counter that displayed many different flavors of ice cream.

"What would you like Fine?" Instead of the man that was there moments ago, Bright answered me. Yes, the Bright who Rein was crushing on worked here. He was a excellent student at school, and one of those guys who had a part-time job. Bright was the heart-throb of the school. With good grades, good looks, a good-paying part-time job. I mean, who wouldn't go for a guy with golden blonde hair, and ruby red eyes. HES LIKE ONE BIG PACKAGE OF AWESOME! Sadly, he doesn't have a interest in any of the girls in our school. The only girls he really hangs with is me, and occasionally Rein.

"I would like a large, chocolate-vanilla swirl, with rainbow sprinkles!" I demanded. Bright nodded, and went to work. Ice cream here I come!

Bright handed me my ice cream, and walked towards the cash register, and I followed. I held my ice cream with one hand and pulled out my wallet with the other. I dug out a dollar bill, and some loose change, then handed it to the boy. Once he got it all done, Bright looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Fine, are you doing anything this weekend?" Hm, well I am going to go watch the baseball game on T.V, then going to go and chill out at Brenda's Steak House. Like every weekend.

"Sorry, have plans! But you could always ask Rein, she'd go." I declined, and when I saw his face fall for a moment, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Then he bounced back to his original optimistic self, and waved good-bye.

"See ya!" I walked out the door, and into the sun rays that started to make my fattening lover melt. I started to like the dripping sides, and walking towards the road. I can't wait to get home, and laze on the couch while watching a random show I click on, hoping it isn't some cheesy soap operas that make Rein cry so much. Ugh, I hate those shows.

I took a bite of the delicious creation.

I took a step forward.

A kid walked in front of me, and I did a cool spin around him to avoid collision.

My foot caught on a broken piece of sidewalk.

That's the moment that I dreaded the most. The moment when I fell, and my Ice cream smothered a sleeping guy's face. My stomach was planted on the park bench arm, while my arm was out stretched with nothing in it.

The guy jolted awoke when it hit him, and stared at me. The light colors of the ice cream looked foreign on the guys tan skin, and dark blue hair, including the black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. His icy-blue eyes glared at me, and the only I could muster to say right now is..

"MY ICE CREAM!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoy it. It's actually a pretty good story, in my opinion. Then again, I AM the one who wrote it, so I can't get too cocky. Please Review, their highly appreciated! And I hope you will continue reading this. I normally hate Shade and Fine together, but this story Idea only suited them, so I guess I'm going to have to bare with it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Three reviews...I feel special! Thanks you two~ Ah, yes Rima Mashiro11 I am new to the site, my friend showed me it. Thanks for the compliment! Thanks to you, cute'lildevil15, and PositiveCharm416, I'm happy to continue this story!**

**Ah, I'll also do Shade's POV next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Fine's POV<p>

I reeled my hand back in, staring at the guy. The guy was staring back at me, eyes glaring through the white and brown frozen treat, that lazed across his head. My mouth was open, from my previous outburst, but the guy was actually the one who recovered first.

He looked around the crowd of people who were staring, and got up. Then he walked his way towards the ice cream shop I was previously in. Wow, hes a nice guy.

My feet made a pattering sound, as I ran after him. By now, the crowd dispersed, making it easier to follow the guy.

"H-Hey!" I said from behind him. The blue-haired male just ignored me, like I was just the wind.

"HEY!" I said louder, and was reaching out to him. He just kept ignoring me.

"HEY!" I growled, loud and clear. My hand grasped his soft black shirt, which I still can't believe hes wearing in this hot of weather, and pulled so he would stop. I didn't quite get the reaction I expected.

The guy had twirled around, grabbed my wrist roughly, and made me let go of him. My eyes were wide, as I stared at his hand that was squeezing my wrist tightly.

"_Don't_ touch me." He sneered, his eyes confirmed that he wasn't kidding around. He let go of my wrist, and I shakily brung it back to my side. The guy just started to walk away again, and I didn't know what to do. WHAT could I do? He clearly hates my guts. I rubbed my wrist, which probably at least has a little bruise on it. I didn't know somebody actually could get so mad at one person just touching them.

I regained my composure, and adjusted my feet, so I stood better. I gulped loudly, and put my hands around my mouth.

"HEY YOU! I'M SORRY OKAY? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS, BUT YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO GET OVER IT! IT'S NOT LIKE ICE CREAM WILL MAKE YOU MELT OR ANYTHING!" Satisfied, I put my hands on my hips, and smiled triumphantly. The teen never did look back at me, making my rant a bit useless.

I deflated a bit, when I realized I couldn't go back to get more ice cream. Two reasons. The most obvious one was that, that guy would probably think I was stalking him. The second reason, is that I forgot to bring more money. I would have if I had known my ice cream was going to be thrown on a PMSing teenager.

I dragged my feet towards the entrance of the park, only to glance back and realize that guy was coming out of place, looking as clean as ever. Excluding the wet spots on his shirt, and his damp hair. I glared at him, while puffing out my cheeks. Maybe he will fall in a hole, and die. Yes, a painful one. THAT'S ALL HE DESERVES!

I chuckled evilly, while watching as the cars went by. Well, until Mr. Tall Dark and Emo came over and bumped into me. It was his intention to bump into me, so I tripped over my feet, and fell into the street. HE TRIED TO KILL ME.

I pointed at him, while I stood my ground. All I could see was his black clothed back.

"YOU! WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? TRYING TO KILL ME? ALL I DID WAS SPILL ICE CREAM ON YOU! NOT ON PURPOSE, JUST GROW UP YOU BIG BABY!" I yelled, some people looked at me weirdly, but kept walking. The teen turned around, no glare present, just emotionless eyes. His face read a blank expression. I finally realized that these are the kinds of people I hate. The no expression ones.

"Will you shut up." He said bluntly. His stoic face never faltering. I am really going to hate this guy, more then I do now.

"No. I will not, until you apologize for hurting my wrist."

"Why the hell should I? It's your fault, you grabbed me, didn't your mom ever teach you to respect others? I guess not, fatty." Did he..? He did.

My hands were balled into fists, my face red from anger and embarrassment. All I wanted to do was punch this guy straight in the face.

"MY NAME ISN'T FATTY! It's Fine, thank you very much, and my parents have nothing to do with this conversation! But while were on the topic, why the heck didn't your parents ever teach you not to hurt others? It's illegal!" I crossed my arms, sticking my nose in the air. Kinda like Rein does sometimes. The guy's blank face broke, and he showed a smirk, his eyes turned darker, even in this sunlight.

"I don't have parents to do that for me. I wouldn't care to get arrested. Happened many times before. Listen here little girl, stop bothering me, you'll most likely get hurt. Not only mentally but physically." With that he turned around. I was left agape, just like at the park bench. Did I just get threatened? I really hate not knowing who the heck this guy is.

"W-What is your name?" I called out shakily. The guy, who was 15 meters away, didn't even glance back at me.

"It's useless to know my name, I'm not going to be associating with you any further." Then he walked away. Leaving me, standing dumbstruck on the sidewalk. I shook my head, today is just a off day. Tomorrow when I go to school, everything will be better. I won't have to think about this guy.

"What a weird guy." I muttered, and turned the opposite way. I did the usual walking down the street a little, then crossing the street, and turning left. My apartment was in sight, and I couldn't help but sigh.

Rein's comfort is all I need, and my sweets that waited in my cabinet. I ran up the stairs, noting that I had more energy then I did back at the park. When I was talking to the guy, my legs felt like jelly. I really need to think of a name for him. I remembered his dark appearance, the sun just got sucked in-behind him. He was like a wall, blocking anything from passing through his exterior. Eclipse. That's what I am going to call him. It blocks the sunlight! Besides, lunar sounds more girlish.

"Eclipse it is." I said, and Rein looked at me weirdly when I entered. She was dressed in a dark blue track suit. Kinda like Eclipse's hai- STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM FINE! Hes the enemy that insulted you. My hands clenched again, my fingernails digging in my skin.

"F-Fine, are you okay?...you look ready to kill..." Rein sweat-dropped while stretching her arms around. I guess she is going to be going on her daily jog. Even though I'm the one whose athletic, it doesn't stop Rein from at least trying. Though, she does get pretty far, she usually stops to get tea, and chat with her friends, completely forgetting about working out. I think shes perfect.

Her perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body. I guess that's not enough for her. Her beauty makes me feel like a hobo to a celebrity. With my plain hair, that did not straighten right. My plain eyes, that had no unique color to them. My plain body, I was far from fat, but I wasn't model skinny. I was lean. My skin was plain, having a blemish every once in a while. Yep, nothing compared to Rein.

I sighed, and walked to my bedroom. My bed felt like a paradise, compared with what I went through today. My wrist felt like it was going to come off, and my head was fogged up with images of Eclipse, and the threat he gave me.

"_I don't have parents to do that for me. I wouldn't care to get arrested. Happened many times before. Listen here little girl, stop bothering me, you'll most likely get hurt. Not only mentally but physically._"

It kept echoing throughout my head. Hes kinda like me in a sense. I mean I have parents, but I barely see them. Maybe hes just hurting inside. Now that I think about him more, hes actually not that bad looking.

My face flared up, and I covered it with my hands. I let out a exasperated "AARGH!" and tried to fall asleep. Not knowing that Rein was worriedly wondering my weird behavior.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I am so tired now. Hope you all like it. Yes, I know Shade isn't THAT cold, but its what hes been through, well what hes been through this story. I hope you all like it!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay...I lied...this will not be Shade's POV, but next chapter :(. I forgot I needed to get some of his background revealed before I did his POV.**

**Thank you:**

**xxxMitsume-chanxxx, Postivecharm416, cute'lildevil15, and Moonshine Wish for reviewing the second chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Fine's POV<p>

My eyes opened to find I was in a pink and red room, the sun shining a tad through the window next to the bed I was sleeping on. I groaned, and flipped myself over to get more sleep. Last night, I kept waking up, having to get a drink of water, or having to go pee. I was about to drift off back to the dream I was having about cakes, when stomping was head outside of the room.

The door was kicked open a little afterwords, and the smell of burning eggs entered my nose. Resisting gagging, I got up slowly. Rein was smiling happily, her sparkles and everything, holding a pan of eggs that were sizzling with Toast...? Why the heck did she cook the toast in the pan with the eggs?

"Wakey Fine~ I got up earlier because Mom and Dad got home earlier then expected. Since they were so sleepy, I thought I should make you breakfast! Ready to eat?"

"Ugngh..." My grumble was barely audible, and I stumbled to the bathroom. Rein left the room, probably to go set up the table or something. When I looked in the mirror, my hair looked as though a bomb went through it. I pulled the brush through it, making my eyes tear up a little. Once I was done, I took my two white hair-bands and tied my puffy hair in two low pigtails. After brushing my teeth, washing my face, and slapping myself to stay awake, I finally left the bathroom to get dressed in the school uniform. Which consisted of a deep red plain skirt, a white blouse, dark blue blazer with the school logo in the corner, and a red tie. I got dressed, and put on my white socks. Finishing with my black tennis shoes.

My stomach rumbled loudly, reminding me I haven't had my first meal of the day yet. I got up, and walked out the door, down the hall to the kitchen. The table already had Rein sitting there eating her breakfast bar, clad in her uniform. On the other side of Rein, sat a dull black scrambled eggs, a burnt-to-the-crisp piece of toast, and a glass half full of orange juice.

"Sorry Fine, I kinda got thirsty..." Rein laughed a little, white taking a bite out of her bar. Thinking that I wanted to live today and onwards, I laughed nervously while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Rein, surprisingly, I'm not that hungry..." Right, then and there, my stomach made the BIGGEST grumble ever heard. It could even go in record books.

"NONSENSE! Here, I'll even feed you~" Rein smiled, sat me down, and picked up the fork holding a piece of non-edible scramble egg. My head searched my right and left to find a way out. My savior came when I saw what time it was. I stood up quickly, almost knocking Rein down in the process.

"L-LOOK AT THE TIME REIN! WE GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL!" That's when I grabbed Rein's hand, and ran as fast as I could out the door, down the stairs; then onto the street. It didn't take us more then 10 minutes to get to the crowded side-walks of Wallington High. Once we reached there, I saw my best-friends Altezza and Milky waving to me.

Altezza was Bright's younger sister, she was very stuck-up and mature. Nothing like Bright at all, except maybe being mature. It's a mystery how she became friends with Milky and I, but that doesn't really matter. Her hair down in a curly blonde mess, and her sharp green eyes glared at me, which felt like a thousand daggers going through me at once.

Milky, on the other hand, was smiling and waving at me. We have been friends since 2nd grade, when I stopped some guys bullying her. Milky is a carefree, innocent, glutton like me. The only thing that differs between us, is appearance and the fact that she doesn't barely talk to anyone except me and Altezza. She has short, pink hair that curls at the bottom with friendly baby blue eyes.

I was shaken from my day-dreaming when Rein poked my cheek.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to class with Sophie and Lione." Rein smiled, and started towards her friends. I nodded, and ran towards Altezza and Milky.

"Your late." Altezza said plainly, and stuck her nose in the air. I waved my hand to dismiss the thought.

"Yeah, Yeah, Do you guys have any doughnuts?" My mouth watered a little thinking about the delicious treats. Milky nodded while smiling, and dug around her bag. This is why shes my best friend! She pulled out a plain vanilla doughnut, and I snatched it from her.

"It's kinda of old, I think it's still edible-" I devoured the treat, not paying attention to Milky anymore. Stupid short attention span. Some girls passed by, gossiping about random stuff. Altezza turned back to us, a confident smile forming onto her face.

"I got gossip for you." Her face never broke out of her grin, making her look creepy.

"What is it?" I asked, my mouth still full of doughnut.

"A new student is arriving, but I heard some things already." Altezza laughed.

"Eh?" Me and Milky looked at each other, wondering why rumors already started about the new kid.

"Supposedly, hes a delinquent who got kicked out of FIVE school already! Once for beating up a 7th grader, another for smoking on school grounds, third for not even showing up, then for destructing school property, and another for black mailing." I swallowed my food, and stared at Altezza.

"He sounds scary..." I muttered, thinking about how somebody could have done such bad stuff.

"The bells about to ring, come on you too." Altezza started to walk towards the doors that led into the school, and Milky and I followed shortly after. "WAIT UP!" I screeched at her.

Five minutes later, we made it into the classroom. Rein, Sophie, and Lione were already there. Rein was trying to get Bright's attention, but he failed to notice her like usual. Auler came up to Altezza, and smiled a cheery grin at her.

"Altezza, would you like to go out this Saturday?" Altezza pulled out her mini dates book, and scanned through it. Shes making her look like a snob right now, I feel bad for Auler. Hes liked her since 5th grade, when she transferred here. Love at first sight I guess. I know how he feels, when I saw my first cake, I knew I was in love.

"Seats. Now." Miss. Hanon came in. Looks like she isn't in that great of mood. I took my seat next to Tio. I was by the window, so I could stare out into the school grounds when I got bored, and wanted to say dream about cake.

"We have a new student, treat him like you treat everybody else. Come on in, young man." I wonder what he will look like? Maybe hes fat, tall, ugly, a jock- The door opened and walked in the familiar dark blue haired guy. Eclipse. Once he walked in, all eyes were set on him. Girls instantly swooned in their seats, including Rein. I looked at Altezza, who was busy checking herself out in her compact mirror to notice anything else. Milky looked scared, since the guy's aura just spoke that hes the delinquent everybody was talking about. To me though, he was the cold guy who I dropped my ice cream on.

"This is Shade Moons." She said bluntly, and everybody started to whisper about him.

"You may sit next to Milky, and Noche." She pointed at the seat diagonal from me. I couldn't help but stare at him while he walked towards his desk. Wouldn't you? Girls glared at Milky when he sat down.

"Now a guide..." The teacher muttered and looked around the room. Her eyes drifted from Tio to me. We made eye contact, and she just sighed.

"Mirlo, can you be his guide?" Mirlo looked up from her sketch book, and flushed deep red.

"S-sorry...I have art class after school..." She said softly, hanging her head. I feel sorry for her.

"Then Fine, you will be the guide. Not questions asked." I saw Shade's ear twitched a little, and his aura around him got dark. The room started to freak out, and leaned away from him. Oh god, what have I got into?

"Teacher, Shade and I don't really get along..." I tried to reason.

"So you guys know each other? Even a better reasons to be partners." She clapped her hands, and turned around. I just made my situation worse. I fell back into my seat, and hid my head in my arms. What did I do to deserve this?

School was like usual, boring. Though, the day seemed faster then usual, probably since I had to do something so despicable afterwords. Lunch sped past, and I ate more then a truck's weight in food. Whoever approached Shade and asked him to sit at their table, got a glare in return. Others stayed away since the rumors.

"I even heard hes part of a gang..." One girl said as she passed by. Even though I hate him, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. By the time lunch ended, I knew one thing. Everybody wasn't exactly fond of the new guy. After school, I was immediately cornered by Altezza.

"HOW do you know Mr. Ice cube?" Altezza looked about ready to kill me, Milky stood questionably next to her.

"H-How? Well I kinda bumped into him yesterday...we didn't get on a good start though..." I laughed nervously, while putting my hands up in defense. Altezza raised a eyebrow, not fully believing, but accepted it anyway.

"Since you got to be a guide, Milky and I will be leaving now, see you tomorrow." Altezza walked away. Milky gave me a little wave, and ran after Altezza. I sighed, and made my way down the emptying halls of the school. I have yet to find Shade, and I'm getting extremely hungry. Since my stomach seems to hurt quite a bit. I heard shuffling behind me, and turned around to see Shade standing there, his back facing me as he walked down the hall.

"Hey you, I have to give you a tour!" I yelled at him. I saw him stop for a moment, and turn around to look at me.

"Oh great, it's you. Look, I don't need a stupid tour, so I'm leaving." Why do I have to deal with this guy? Miss. Hanon told me this was part of my grade, since I was currently failing.

"I will not fail freaking history, just so you can go home. Your going to get a tour!" I loudly said back at him. Shade glared at me, and started again down the hall, while turning back around.

"Shut up, fatso." Now it was my turn to glare.

"HEY-" That's when my stomach started to hurt really bad, that I actually winced and knelt down on the floor. My vision became blurry, and my head was dizzy. Shade turned around once I hit the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>:) Nice long chapter, what will become of this? Shade's POV next chapter definitely, so don't you worry! I'll start writing soon, cause I can't wait either! Please review, favorite, subscribe! It's highly appreciated. Although, I still like my silent readers too :3<strong>


End file.
